


Rut

by orphan_account



Series: Alpha/Beta/Omega Universe [2]
Category: Smosh, Smosh Games
Genre: Alpha/Beta, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alpha/Omega, Anal Sex, Breeding Kink, M/M, Mating Cycles/In Heat, Multi, Pregnancy Kink, Rimming, Rough Sex, Rut, Self-Lubrication
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-06
Updated: 2015-05-06
Packaged: 2018-03-29 08:34:22
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,071
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3889606
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Anthony goes into rut.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Rut

**Author's Note:**

> This turned out a lot longer than I planned for it to, but it's done now, finally! Shout out to Bekkie and my A/B/O anon on Tumblr for making me want to write this!

It started innocuously enough, when Anthony fumbled with a prop on set and cursed loudly as it clattered to the ground. Ian raised an eyebrow at the other man’s uncharacteristic outburst, knowing full well what it was the beginning to.

While Omega men and women had their heat, which was a week or so once every three months when their biology took over all rhyme or reason, Alphas had a somewhat similar thing called a rut. Every three months, give or take a week or two in some cases, without fail, Alpha males would go into their rut. The problem was that, unlike Omega’s who had suppressants, contraceptive pills and a variety of things to ease their heats or make them shorter, there was nothing to help Alpha’s through their rut, really. Aside from things like Fleshlights, Alpha’s were on their own in dealing with it, unless they were fortunate enough to have a partner who didn’t mind the often aggressive and domineering shows of power that the huge majority of Alpha’s threw around while in rut. Beta men and women had no major hormonal changes either way, and were usually a grounding force in Alpha, Beta, Omega households. When everyone else was rutting or in heat, they were there to calm things down.

Since Ian had come off his suppressants and come out as an Omega, (in parts of even the Western world, being a male Omega was frowned upon. Some states still had archaic laws which governed the lives of Omega’s, like the job laws which meant an Omega could be fired for taking time off for their heat,) Anthony’s rut had followed, like clockwork, anywhere between a day and two weeks after Ian’s heat started. The worst quarters were when they synchronised perfectly, at least for Joven, who found himself spending a lot of time sleeping on the sofa during those seasons.

Going into rut meant a few things for Anthony: a huge increase in strength, a spike in body temperature, the urge to breed, general outbursts of anger and frustration, and last, but not least, a predatory kind of protectiveness over his partners. The worst of all of those things was the random outbursts of anger, Anthony thought as him and Ian made their way home that night, though the urge and need to breed was a close second. He could already feel the slow burn coiling in his stomach as he drove him and Ian back to the apartment they shared with Joshua, and Anthony cursed everything about Ian in that moment.

In reality, the Omega was just sitting plainly in the passenger seat, his elbow resting on the sill of the window and his finger idly toying with his bottom lip, but to Anthony it felt like Ian was almost taunting him. God damnit.

“Do you have to do that?” Anthony asked, glancing over at Ian for a split second. Ian gave him a confused look, ruffling his fingers through the front of his hair.

“Do what?”

“Shove your fingers into your mouth? It’s just…” Anthony took a deep breath, which was a bad idea with hindsight because all he could think about then was how _good_ Ian smelled. Past his cologne and shower gel, and to something more basal, Ian’s scent was heavenly. The rational part of Anthony’s brain knew that it was his rut talking, but the irrational, wild side of him wanted to pull over then and there, in the middle of downtown Los Angeles, and fuck his Omega until Ian couldn’t walk right.

“Oh,” Ian simply stated, dropping his hand from his mouth and delicately folding his hands in his lap instead.

He could smell Anthony’s rut over his cologne, could almost feel the heat radiating off his partner in the small space of his car, and it was becoming too much. Ian indignantly refused to let his animalistic side take over, but it was difficult when Anthony let out a low growl and put his hand on Ian’s thigh, squeezing hard enough to make Ian yelp in pain.

The Omega felt heat start to creep into his bones at the show of dominance. While him, Anthony and Joven were very much on equal footing normally, when Anthony’s rut took over there was no doubting who was the head of the household. Both him and Joven got the brunt of Anthony’s rut, but neither of them minded, not really. Perhaps, not-so-secretly, they both liked the dirty, dominant side of Anthony. Ian felt a wave of shivers wash over his body when Anthony growled again and slammed his foot onto the gas pedal, recklessly turning off into a side street, going the long way home just to avoid traffic.

The ride home was much of the same - Anthony gripping Ian’s thigh when his hand wasn’t on the gear lever, small growls escaping his mouth whenever he hit traffic.

As soon as they were pulled into the parking garage of their apartment block, Anthony was unfastening his seatbelt and leaning over the center console, crashing his lips against Ian’s. He bit hard at Ian’s lips and growled into the kiss, shoving his door open carelessly as soon as they broke apart.

“Upstairs. Now.” Anthony’s voice was dark and low, and Ian felt totally powerless to deny him, not that he wanted to by any means. Ian rushed and fumbled to get his seatbelt unfastened and to get out of the car. By the time his door was closed, Anthony was already halfway to the elevator, walking quickly, locking his car doors over his shoulder.

Ian followed, taking a few hops, skips and jumps to catch up with Anthony. He could feel the slick between his legs starting to seep onto his boxers, and he just hoped he wouldn’t have a damp patch on his jeans by the time they got to their apartment. Ian couldn’t help himself, Anthony going into rut always made him a gibbering, horny mess, especially when anticipation built for what was coming to him when they got to the apartment.

Once the elevator doors closed, Anthony was on Ian again, pulling him close and sliding a leg between Ian’s legs. Anthony was half hard in his jeans already, and when he pulled Ian in close and licked a wet line up his neck, over his scent gland, his arousal pulsed inside his boxers and he let out a predatory growl.

As soon as the doors opened onto their floor, Anthony lifted Ian up onto his shoulder, carrying him in a fireman’s lift down the short hallway. His hands were shaking as he got his key out of his pocket and unlocked the door to their apartment. Ian was all but wriggling on Anthony’s shoulder, the pressure of the Alpha’s shoulder against his crotch becoming too much far too quickly.

Anthony slammed the door and unceremoniously put Ian down on the floor in the living area. Apparently, they weren’t even going to make it to the bed this time. Ian thought about the rub of carpet burn that would inevitably happen, either on his knees or his back, and a fresh shot of arousal sparked through his veins, wetness dampening his underwear further.

“You smell so fucking good,” Anthony snarled through gritted teeth, as he knelt down on the floor and set about undressing Ian. He wasn’t careful at all, tugging Ian’s shirt over his head haphazardly and yanking the Omega’s jeans and boxers down without so much as unfastening them.

Once Ian was naked, lying with his legs wantonly spread on the ground, panting slightly from the smell of Anthony’s rut and anticipation of what was to come, Anthony undressed himself, tearing his t-shirt in the process. He cared little though, and just threw it aside, along with his jeans and boxers.

“Want my knot, Omega?” Anthony murmured, his voice not above a rumble. Ian moaned and nodded, reduced to basal instincts by the onslaught of Anthony’s rut as he felt a fresh wave of slick moving down the insides of his thighs. Anthony easily held onto Ian’s hips and flipped him over, so the Omega was lying on his front. Using his grip, Anthony tugged Ian’s hips up into the air, so he was kneeling, with his head pressed against the carpet. Ian knew Anthony would leave bruises on his hips, but he welcomed them, wanted Anthony to mark him so everyone would know that he was his.

Even through the fog of his rut, Anthony had the good sense to press two fingers into Ian to make sure he was slick enough to take him. Impatiently, Anthony crooked and twisted his fingers, drawing needy moans from Ian’s mouth.

“Please, Anthony…” Ian whined high in his throat, desperately pressing his hips backwards against the intrusion of Anthony’s fingers. As soon as they were there though, they were gone, being replaced by Anthony’s cock pressing up against his entrance.

Anthony easily slid into Ian, who moaned out and followed it with a sharp gasp at the sudden stretch. He felt Anthony lean down over him, bending at the waist, as the Alpha started to fuck into him hard and fast. Anthony bit harshly at Ian’s back, dragging little mewls of satisfaction from Ian’s lips with every harsh thrust.

“Like that, Ian?” Anthony purred, punctuating his words with bites to the back of Ian’s neck, marking him for the coming days at the very least. Ian just moaned in response, too boneless and fucked out to think coherently. The smell of Anthony’s rut was overwhelming now they were fucking, mixing with his own Omega scent, and nothing turned Ian on more, he’d wager.

“Mm, of course you do.” Anthony got a glint in his eyes, pulling back to admire where his slowly swelling knot was tugging gently at Ian’s entrance every time he pulled out. “One day, we’re gonna have babies, you know that, right? I’m gonna get you pregnant, maybe we’ll have two or three kids, hm?” Anthony couldn’t help himself - after all, the goal of his rut was to impregnate someone, and who better than his own Omega? Ian was on contraceptives so it wasn’t going to happen, but in the heat of the moment Anthony found himself murmuring about getting Ian pregnant anyway, like he did with every rut.

“One day,” Ian gasped, rutting back against Anthony’s thrusts and trying to ignore the burn of the carpet against his knees and arms, “we’ll have a whole litter of our own.”

Anthony growled approvingly at Ian’s short statement, bending at the waist again to bite hard at Ian’s neck, nearly hard enough to taste the sweet tang of blood. Ian bucked underneath him and let out a long, low moan as he came, untouched, over the floor underneath him.

Ian’s orgasm and the hot slick feeling around his cock sparked Anthony’s orgasm. He growled and bit again at Ian’s neck hard, feeling his knot swell and lock him and Ian together for the next half an hour or so. He could feel the heat from his rut subsiding slowly, but it was a temporary relief from what the next week had to bring. Anthony took a deep breath in through his nose, appreciating the scent of his Omega, before carefully turning them onto their sides, his length still tied into Ian.

Ian was still almost panting, his arms and knees aching and sore from holding himself up on carpet. Anthony, in a contrast to his earlier rut fuelled actions, was kissing at the sore marks on Ian’s back and neck, soothing the reddened skin with his tongue.

“I love you,” Ian whispered, reaching back to place his hand on Anthony’s hip.

“I love you too,” Anthony replied, his voice still gruff and deep.

\---

The next time Anthony’s rut started to creep up on him was later that night. Ian was out, getting groceries for the three of them, (something Anthony usually did, but due to him being in rut they’d decided it was better if he stayed at home,) and Joshua and Anthony were lying together on the couch. Joven had his head on Anthony’s lap, and Anthony was comfortable, petting Joven’s hair idly. That was until he felt something snap inside of him, almost literally, and his body temperature started to climb, his teeth gritting and a quiet snarl escaping his mouth.

Anthony leaned down and kissed Joven fiercely, taking the other man by surprise as he’d been fully focused on the TV. The pecking order in their house was clear for all to see, especially when Anthony was in rut. He wasn’t usually the kind of Alpha to assert his dominance over his partners, but when his rut came on, all bets were off.

Though Joven couldn’t consciously smell Anthony’s rut, nor could he tell when it was coming on, the pheromones in the air had some effects on him as well. They made him more compliant and submissive than usual, more willing to take direction from his Alpha, so when Anthony straightened his spine and gave Joven a gentle shove in the shoulder, Joven all but sprang up out of his seat. Anthony stood up, already making his way to the bedroom. His heart was racing and though sex with a beta wouldn’t totally rid him of the overheated feeling of his rut, it would get rid of the itching underneath his skin for a while. He just wished he could knot Joven without hurting him, but that was a concern for another day.

Joven followed without having to be told to, shedding his shirt on the way to the bedroom preemptively. By the time Joven got to the bedroom, Anthony was already naked, stripped of his sweatpants and t-shirt, and half hard. He was kneeling on the bed, smooth muscles undulating in his arm as he stroked his cock.

Joshua stepped towards the bed and Anthony licked his lips, letting out a growl before speaking. “Strip,” he commanded, and Joven stopped in his tracks, tugging his jeans, boxers and socks off in one movement, albeit an awkward one.

Anthony wasn’t as pent up as he had been with Ian earlier that day, but the need to fuck and rut was still very much there.

“Lie down,” Anthony snarled, and Joven did as he was bid to, anticipation making him grow harder and making his breath come a little quicker. He lay down on the bed next to where Anthony was kneeling, spreading his legs eagerly and looking up at Anthony with bright brown eyes.

Anthony locked his gaze for a moment, thumbing the tip of his cock before clambering between Joven’s legs. “Gonna eat you out, get you nice and wet,” Anthony murmured, more to himself than to Joshua, but Joshua let out a little moan at the thought anyway, watching as Anthony shuffled backwards and hooked the Beta’s legs up over his shoulders.

Anthony started out with small licks, but soon devolved into messy, sloppy licks, stopping every now and then to probe at the other man’s entrance with the tip of his tongue. Joven was letting out tiny moans of pleasure at the contact, trailing off into groans when Anthony would turn his head and bite at his butt cheeks hard enough to leave bruises.

Eventually, Anthony lifted his head and growled. The Beta had a smoky scent, one that Anthony found as irresistible as Ian’s sickly sweet one, and he could smell it clearly, cutting through the musky smell of his own rut. Even though he was in rut, he had the mind to reach for the lube they left out on their nightstand, pumping enough into his hand to coat his length and fingers on one hand.

He was growing impatient but was aware that, unlike Omegas, his Beta couldn’t lubricate himself, so Anthony would have to do it for him. As he pressed two fingers into Joven, he looked up at the Beta stroking his length and breathing heavily, watching as Joven moaned when he crooked his fingers and quickly added another slick finger to the two already inside him.

Sex with Joven was rarely as desperate as it was with Ian, on account of the prep needed beforehand, but Anthony could feel his rut clouding his mind and he really just wanted to pin Joven down to the bed and fuck into him until the Beta saw stars.

Anthony withdrew his fingers and wiped them carelessly on the sheets. He crawled up so he was looming over Joven, easily hooking one arm underneath one of Joven’s legs and bending it up to the other man’s chest. Carefully, Anthony positioned himself at Joven’s entrance and pressed in up to his knot.

A growl escaped his mouth in response to Joshua’s moans once he started moving, starting a punishing, harsh rhythm. The only sounds in the room were heavy breathing, moaning, the sound of his hips connecting with Joshua’s ass and the occasional predatory snarl from Anthony’s mouth as he fucked into Joshua.

He leaned down, fully pressing Joven’s leg against his chest. Joven reached up and curled a hand into Anthony’s hair, tugging gently, which only spurred Anthony on to fuck him even harder. Anthony dipped his head and pressed his nose to Joven’s neck, just below his scent gland, He inhaled, smelling and tasting the Beta’s dark, smoky scent as he pressed into him and pulled out again.

He bit at Joven’s neck and Joshua let out a loud whine. Anthony then set about darkening the barely there bruises on Joven’s chest, mostly concentrated around his clockwork tattoo, alternating between biting and licking and sucking on the skin.

Joven had his hand wedged between them both, stroking his length in time with Anthony’s thrusts. Anthony could feel the heat pooling and curling in his stomach, and it released when the Beta below him came hard, cum splashing across both of their lower stomachs. Anthony grunted out a little growl, barely holding himself up over Joven with his one arm.

Though he hadn’t knotted Joven, the heat that had been spreading through his body subsided somewhat as Anthony lowered himself slightly, pressing his full weight up against Joven’s naked body. Contently, they stayed there until Anthony’s knot went down despite not having tied together, Anthony petting Joven’s sweaty hair and Joshua stroking long lines up and down Anthony’s back.


End file.
